


Hit the Highway

by Renebu



Series: Tumblr Pårn Anon Stories [4]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renebu/pseuds/Renebu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård takes a thrilling drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit the Highway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ccw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccw/gifts).



You are waiting at the bus stop when a sleek black sports car pulls up and the passenger window rolls down. Bård asks, "what are you doing there? Hop in, Lise!" Never one to turn down a ride, you scramble to get in while waiting cars honk angrily. "You know you can call me whenever you need a ride, silly girl. If I'm around I'll come get you." He pulls your hand out of your lap and brings it over to his. "Why don't we get on the highway and see how fast we can go?"

When he hits the highway Bård puts the gas pedal to the floor and you feel the thrill of the fast engine coming up through the seat. His hands are busy on the steering wheel and the gear shift but he's left your hand in his lap. He gives you a cheeky look and you decide to get busy on the gear shift in his pants.

Inspired, you deftly undo the button and zipper of his jeans, and reach your hand inside. "Tighty whiteys today, I see?" you laugh. You're sure he's wearing black socks. Good thing he's not getting completely naked or he'd elicit more laughs than lust from you. He grins but keeps his eyes on the road, still speeding as fast as he can, zooming around cars in his path.

His arm is crossed over yours to reach the gears, but you're able to get your hand onto his already hard cock. He bites his lower lip as your grip tightens, and you see his knuckles white on the steering wheel. You're wondering how much of this excitement is about you and how much is about the car?

You're squirming in your seat as well. The control you have over him, coupled with the vibrations of the engine seemingly directed right at your crotch, are really turning you on. You bring your other hand to lift your skirt and touch yourself through already-soaked panties.

Bård is panting now, hitching his breath with each move you make along his pulsating cock. You hope he still has his eyes on the road, but you now have your eyes closed as your other hand is focused on your clit, occasionally drawing your fingers along your wet pussy lips. Bård continues to steer the car through the curvy highway, but inside the car you're steering both of you over the edge with your talented hands.

Your eyes open as Bård begs, "Don't stop, Lise." He begins to head over a rather long, straight, narrow bridge, requiring more concentration from the driver. The thrill of danger increases as you see a large semi truck approaching in the opposite lane. Bård slows his speed somewhat, but you're still way over the limit. He sucks air through his teeth as you keep up the pace, and you feel the adrenaline focused at the core of your body. An orgasm is about to wash over you.

The truck whizzes by as you both cry out in ecstasy. Bård's seed spills into your hand as you cup the tip of his cock in your palm. Your body tenses as your orgasm peaks, and you slump in the seat as it subsides. Remarkably, Bård keeps steady control of the car and you reach the end of the bridge. He pulls to the side of the road and you find some napkins in the glove box to tidy up your mess. You both realize you have no idea where you are. "Wanna stay lost for a while?" he grins.


End file.
